Fire Lights The Shadows
by The Alpha and Omega
Summary: They were not normal. Wait, wait, wait, that's really harsh. They were...unique. In fact, they could call themselves superheroes...no scratch that, they were just really awkward teenagers, like their creators. They experience adventures, joy, tears and heartbreak. Maybe not those last two, we haven't planned that far ahead.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hello! We originally wanted to be Alpha and Omega but some asshole stole it from us but The Alpha and Omega works too, we know, we know, same difference. The name is starting to grow on us really. Anyway this is a writing collaboration. If you would like to address us separately use either Alpha, she will be answering in _**bold**_, __or Omega, she with be answering in __**bold italics** (in these author's notes). It would boost Alpha's ego a lot. _**HEY, I'M STILL HERE YA KNOW**_**!** This is our first time posting something and we will accept constructive criticism. Flames would be used to bake cookies :D. By the way, we're really slow updaters, so don't expect a new chapter every week._

_Disclaimer: The Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series are all by Rick Riordan. We only own Seraphina, Raven, our plot line, and any minor characters we may develop._

_Also, please refrain from copying our awesome work._

* * *

><p>°Ω•Δ·Ψ·Δ•Ω°<p>

Prologue

Sugar and spice.

They are normally thought as polar opposites but if you look closely, they do share a similar misunderstanding. People think sugar is unhealthy and too sweet. They think spice is always really spicy and burns. In both cases, they are only half correct because they never look the other way. They say they sugar and spice will never go well together since they're complete opposites. They will just cancel each other out and create a odd taste.

Hypocrites.

They also say opposites attract. Well if you are a magnet, that is true, but to use a common saying to create false reality is actually...cruel. Many people wait there entire lives to find the "one." Each and every one expecting their entire world to become the fantasy they've dreamed of.

They have wasted their life. There's no point in sugar coating it, it's the cold, hard truth to life. Though in this case, may create some exceptions.

* * *

><p>Seraphina Xanthe Fotia, is from San Francisco, USA but when she was 5 years of age, she and her father moved away from the so-called "Sunshine state," into the busy city of New York.<p>

Her father is Charles (Charlie) Cocus Fotia, who is a very popular chef that is usually hired for catering food at parties. Her father never remarried, and no one understood why since there were plentiful of willing women. The only person he cared for was Seraphina.

Seraphina's mother, whom Seraphina couldn't remember, left her wrapped up in a small basket that had a natural, warm ethereal glow. Many though she would hate her mother for this, but she knew her mother loved them beyond belief and left because of their safety, as she could faintly remember a loving smile above her. Her mother wasn't an unspoken topic, but Seraphina could see the sadness in her father's eyes when her mother was mentioned, so she didn't want to push it too much. He told her that he never regretted falling in love with her mother, even though there were many consequences.

Seraphina was considered a perfect child but she was too naive. She trusted people too easily and it got her into quite a few situations that caused her father to step in when things got a bit serious. People would take advantage of her gullibility and tell her fibs and tall tales.

In return, she would tell her Father, who was patient and tolerated her when she was being naive.

°Ω•Δ·Ψ·Δ•Ω°

Raven Fleur Tailleur, was a young girl living in France, in the city of Lille. Her mother, Vanessa Belle Tailleur, was an important business-woman that was only putting up with the girl, not out of love, but because of her public status and reputation. Who would trust a woman that almost put her own daughter into foster care?

So, Raven lived with her bitch of a mother, trying to please her and make her proud. Still, the only thing Vanessa did for the child, was paying for her needs and Latin lessons. Though her reason for signing Raven up, were unknown.

Raven asked often about her father. Vanessa usually gave the same reaction; she would say that they didn't love each that much after all, giving off a self-important air or she would give Raven a sad look, like she wouldn't understand.

Since Raven's mother was a popular and successful business worker, she went on many trips around the country, mainly around major cities, like New York. Since Vanessa didn't want to waste her money to pay for a baby-sitter, she took her daughter with her. They went together many times, there and back, with Raven's image being seen as a perfect little girl. It was all the same, until a very important evening came upon them, changing it all with one simple act.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful autumn evening. Leaves decorated the cobblestone paths with red, orange and yellow and a hint of green. The sunset was illuminating the trees and warm, bright colours looked as if they were almost painted on the sky by God himself. It was the most breath taking scene that anyone would have stopped by to take a picture of it, or, at least taken a second glance.<p>

Well, almost anyone.

The clicking and clacking of a pair of 6 inch stiletto heels could be heard ringing through the tranquil picture perfect scene. Then, the birds stopped chirping and you could no longer hear the whistling of the wind. The sunlight that was once streaming through the thick and thin branches hid away. There then entered a woman wearing sky high heels and a tight knee length dress, walked into the once peaceful and flawless scenery, dragging a young 6 year old girl with ink black hair, by the wrist, behind her.

The girl was tall for her age, she looked to be about 3'10" and looked quite...quaint. Her eyes were a clear dark blue and her skin porcelain white, like a fragile and antique doll. But what was even more peculiar was the expression on her face.

On a 6 year olds face, you would usually see a big smile with wide eyes, correct?

But this child remained indifferent. Her eyes were blank, no emotion could be seen within the depths of them. Under her eyes, she had discolouration and bags from not enough sleep, since this pair of Mother and daughter had only just arrived that very morning. She was wearing a white, ruffly skirt and a pink, laced blouse, which she seemed to dislike immensely, based on the way she was squirming and pulling at the fabric with the hand that wasn't being held.

The mother and child made their way towards the grand building in the middle of the grounds. To the girl, it looked like a castle. It was white and gigantic with many different types of little designs and patterns which made it so much more beautiful.

That little girl stared in awe at the building, even though she had seen many other like it. They just never got boring. Her mother didn't bother looking around, since she had gotten used to rich people houses.

For goodness sake, she owns one! Oh right, THEY own one. The woman looked disdainfully at her daughter.

She walked through the doors while holding her daughters wrist in a firm grasp and immediately they were sucked into the massive swarm of business people. The mother held the daughter tighter and pushed past the sea of people, where the child probably harmed some of them with a few elbow jabs to peoples gut.

The girl was swept away from the people of who she hurt, some hits were non accidental. Those people turned and glared at the empty space next to them.

The mother desperately looked around for a kids play room, where the workers would drop off their children and without a second thought, leaving them there for the evening. She searched and searched but there was no door, no sign that showed where she could drop off this nuisance of a child.

After giving up completely, she headed towards the corner of the room that would be farthest away from the main room. The woman stopped once she reached her destination and dragged the child to the corner. The child looked up and into her mothers eyes, knowing what she would be doing for the rest of the night.

"Stay here and don't go anywhere." The mother said sternly. The child did not speak. Instead, she just nodded solemnly. The mother grew irritated when her daughter didn't answer her with words.

"Answer me child." The woman spat out angrily. A small amount of annoyance could be seen in the child's eyes, but it was quickly blinked away and replaced with an expressionless glare.

"Yes, I will stay here until you come and get me." The girl said, her voice hollow, with no emotion in it. The woman was even more angered when there was no emotion or reaction. She just huffed, pressed her lips into a thin line and walked off to the main room. As the mother walked inside the room where the actual party was located, the girl could hear, from her position in her corner, a faint voice shouting her mothers name in greeting.

"Vanessa!" They shouted in greeting. Once everyone heard, everyone else looked at the woman who beared the name and shouted hello's and hi's. The door shut behind her. The little girl sighed and slid down the wall in her small corner. She hugged her legs to her chest and looked at the white marble floor in front of her. Then, she looked around her, studying every thing around her in very close detail. Any scratches, marks or patterns, her eyes could see them.

She did this for 1 full hour. By then, she knew every crack in the floor and pattern in the wallpaper like the back of her hand. And also, by then, she realises that nature was calling.

In other words, she had to urinate, or potty if that other word isn't in your vocabulary. She got up and didn't hesitate to go to the ladies room that was only a few meters away. After doing her business, she washed her hands and walked out. Her mind was telling her to go back to her corner but her body was telling her to go where the music was coming from. Her mother would be majorly pissed if she bothered her now. So then, she had made a decision. She walked towards the double doors that led to the party room and stopped in front of them. She carefully pushed one door open and looked around.

The party was in full swing. Nearly everyone had a drink in their hand and most people were dancing on the colourful dance platform that was placed in the centre of the room. The girl looked around for her mother, finding her close to the bar, laughing and talking to two men. She walked toward her mother and while the two men were distracted buying more drinks, she tugged gently on her mothers dress to get her attention.

"Can I please go outside?" The young girl asked politely, her voice yet again void of any emotion. The middle-aged woman did not look down, instead she just waved her hand and ignored her. The men came back, drinks in hand.

" ." One man said, holding a drink out to her.

She smiled bitterly. "Ms." She replied back with her signature french accent.

The little girl took this as a sign to leave and started walking back towards the double doors. The two men had just then gotten back and were handing the drinks out between each other. They hadn't seen her. The small group started talking yet again and looked to be enjoying themselves like old friends.

The girl reached the doors and without hesitation opened them and walked back out. She did not notice the kitchen door or the warm temperature emitting from it. She was stuck in her own world. She went straight to the entrance doors and exited, looking around outside.

It had gotten dark and the sky was full of stars. She recognised some that her Latin tutor would sometimes mention. There was a slightly cold breeze but the young girl ignored it, since it was warmer than where her home was back in Europe. The girl walked down the pathway, observing how the leaves moved with the wind and how the moonlight shined and shimmered down to the grass. The little girl walked up to a big tree and sat down on the dirt, leaning against its rough bark.

She could see every detail of everything in her vision. She could see fine in darkness, just like you would see in the light during daytime. She relaxed and stared up at the sky, looking at the stars wonderful patterns and decorations that you will only see at night.

Meanwhile, a few minutes before this, there was another young girl in that building. And she was also 6 years old. She was in the kitchen, sitting on one of the giant counters, watching how her father was decorating plates of food in unique ways. The girl was small for her age, about 3'3" feet small. She had brown hair that was auburn in the light and round bright hazel eyes. Her skin a olive toned colour and her face and features were round and soft. She looked at her father in admiration and love.

A sudden patter of footsteps startled them. Everyone was meant to be in the party room, enjoying themselves. The father and daughter looked out the doorway, where the door was open. Walking across the huge room was a younger girl with pitch black hair, who looked to be about the same age as the auburn haired child sitting in the kitchen. The pair of father and daughter watched how the young black haired girl walked out the entrance doors to the gardens. Once she had shut the door behind her, the small auburn-haired girl look at her father with a pleading look, asking an unasked question. The father chuckled.

"Why don't you join her? You don't want her to be lonely, do you?" Her father asked the young girl with a kind voice. The girls eyes widened and she shook her head violently.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed. Her father softly nodded his head towards the door, smiled and then got back to decorating the food. The girl grinned and hopped off the counter running out the entrance doors. She raced outside, looking for the other girl while trying not to trip on rocks or broken branches.

Now back to the quiet jet black haired girl who is not forgotten. She was looking down at the dirt amidst grass. She can now hear crickets chirping instead of birds but what she doesn't expect to hear is the crunching of leaves of someone walking towards her. Soon the steps stopped before her and the black haired girl raises her head slowly. In front of her, is another girl her age. She had auburn hair and bright hazel eyes. The girl grinned.

"Hi, I'm Seraphina! And you are?" The auburn girl, now named Seraphina, asked, still grinning. The black haired girl blinked. She then slowly smiled back at Seraphina.

"Hello, I'm Raven." She says quietly, still smiling back at a grinning Seraphina. "Cool name! Do you wanna be friends?" Seraphina askes happily. Then the ravenette replies.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>And with that one, simple word, the two became the closest of friends. They were inseparable and joint by the hip when they were together.<p>

Raven's mothers business parties became even more frequent and Raven went with Vanessa every time. Raven even managed to convince her mother to only hire Seraphina's fathers catering services, so that Raven and Seraphina would be able to play together without a care in the world.

But, after two years of the endless business parties, Vanessa decided that the Raven was getting to be more troublesome and a bother to her the older she got. She knew about the "secret" play dates Raven and Seraphina would have, even though Raven was positive she would never find out. Vanessa was disappointed in her daughter, seeing as she was being around people of lower class than herself. She thought she taught her better.

So, in the midst of the current party going on around her, Vanessa, with her usual tight dress and heels, walked out of the room to the kitchen, where she knew Raven and Seraphina would be messing around with the food. She opened the door with a slam and immediately her narrowed eyes searched for her familiar offsprings face. She saw Raven, her face covered in flour and a broken egg smashed on her head, but still her smile was beaming with happiness.

Vanessa's heart glowed softly in happiness but the light disappeared quickly. Vanessa strode over with poise and purpose towards the young girls. They were both laughing and teasing the other about their messy, food-covered appearances.

Raven's mother stopped in front of them with her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. She cleared her throat impatiently. Slowly, the two girls stopped laughing and turned their heads to Vanessa. Seraphina's face was slightly panicked but was still calm enough not to freak out, since she knew her father would step in if things got too serious.

He was observing the scene a couple of feet behind them, absentmindedly fiddling around with the spatula in his hand. Raven's face was emotionless, except for the small amount of fear written in her eyes as she looked into her mothers eyes.

Her mother broke the pregnant pause. "What do you think you are doing young lady?!" She sneered angrily. Seraphina flinched slightly from her tone but Raven remained still with a stoic expression her young face.

"Having fun with my best friend." Raven said casually, her voice calm. Seraphina grinned at her. Raven could just about feel her mothers temper raise.

Vanessa then snapped furiously, "I've had just about enough with you young lady! Running off and frolicking off with commoners! What do you think people would say about that?! My reputation would slide downhill, at full speed! Do you not realise what would happen? You could of caused me to loose my amazing status with my clients! I could have-" . Raven cut off her mothers rant.

"I don't want to live with you anymore. I want to live with Seraphina and her Father." She replied, irritation clearly heard in her voice. Her Mother's eyes widened a slight fraction and looked Charles for confirmation, who had been watching and listening closely to their conversation. Charles nodded his head at Raven's statement, as he had offered Raven this choice after she explained her relationship with her Mother. He basically thinks of Raven as his second daughter.

Vanessa then protested at the request. "This is not acceptable! I will not allow-" The Mother was cut of yet again, by Raven.

"I wasn't asking you, I was telling you." Raven hissed loudly, "It's not like you would miss me anyway.". Her Mother's nose wrinkled her nose at the sadly true statement.

"Why do you want to stay with her? After all I have a reputation to keep up. I can't just let my child walk away," her mother said indifferently.

"They care for me, like a family should, like you should! I'm just a burden to you, a mistake, like a helpless puppy getting tugged around the world by their owner." mumbled Raven. "They treat me like I belong in their family. They love me." Her mother visibly winced at the word love since it wasn't a common topic for her. But again, why would she know what love is? All she wanted was money and power.

"Don't mumble child. Fine, stay with them." She hissed back while turning her nose in the air and looking at Raven disdainfully, "It's your loss." She then proceeded to turn around swiftly and take quick strides out of the room. The kitchen was still full of noise from the other chefs banging pots and pans, so you could barely hear the click and clank of Vanessa's heels. No one else had noticed the not-so-little scene that had taken place in the last 5 minutes.

The family of 3, including Charles, Seraphina and Raven, glared at Vanessa until she passed through the double kitchen doors. They slammed shut. That's when the celebration started. Ravens expression turned from stoic to beaming with happiness and Seraphina was full on grinning ear to ear. Charles, Seraphina's Father, smiled too with joy and turned to meet the happy faces of his now two daughters. But thats when the door burst open again and the clicking of heels could be heard again, coming their way.

The group yet again looked at Vanessa who was quickly making her way towards them, yet again. She stopped in front of the small group, now holding a black clutch purse. She was muttering and murmuring random words and sentences while fumbling around to open it. The group could only hear some parts of it like "The things I do for him" And "I shouldn't have to do this, she probably won't need them."

Basically, the three had no idea what she was talking about. Then, finally after much suspense, she had reluctantly taken out two identical black rings. She then, shoved them into Charlie's hands.

She grabbed Charlie by his apron and hissed something into his ear. His face turned from startled to shocked and his gaze came to Raven, who looked at him confused. He nodded, a sigh coming out of his mouth.

Vanessa strode out for what was hopefully the last time as Charlie slipped the rings into his pocket. He turned to his two girls again, who had resumed their food fight. Charlie chuckled as he watched, ducking away as an egg flew past his form.

What she told him...Those events couldn't happen for a while now, right? Charlie's smiled slipped off his face as a doubtful expression took over.

°Ω•Δ·Ψ·Δ•Ω°


	2. Present Problems

°Ω•Δ·Ψ·Δ•Ω°

**Chapter 1 - Present Problems**

7 years have passed since Raven moved in with Seraphina and Charles, Seraphinas father. They were now 15 years old and had countless adventures. Each day had was unpredictable, each day had some many things to try and was only because their Father traveled around the world for his now popular catering services. Seraphina and Raven would around the city or town they were in and do all the available activities like cliff-diving and rock climbing, while their father would cater to his customers and clients.

But the only thing Charles made them swear not to do, was sky-diving and anything to do with air sports. He didn't tell them why, he just told them not to question his decisions. That was fine with them, since they didn't like heights and most of the activities were either on water or land. All the traveling and adventuring stopped once Seraphina and Raven became 14, since Charles wanted them to focus more on their school work.

They were both fine with it, since as long as they were together they would be happy. Raven and Seraphina were officially sisters according to them. They didn't need to see a sheet of paper like a silly birth certificate for them to know they were sisters. Seemingly perfect sisters, they still had their squabbles over small things. They were a pair of girls that could hold a grudge like no other.

Now, back to the present, where Raven and Seraphina were supposedly studying and doing work for school. At home.

But don't be too sure about that because it seemed like school work also included attempting to do the Photo Booth Challenge (Invented by Queen Jenna Marbles!). They were rolling on the floor laughing and giggling. A loud beep from Raven's phone interrupted the laughter but they both still continued to snicker, especially after they saw their de-formed faces in the computer screen again.

"Oh it's from Dad. It says 'If something happens to you or your in trouble, go into the basement. You'll understand what to do, just remember, 'Greece falls,'" said Raven.

"He says the same thing everyday before he goes to work," Seraphina snorted, "Except that last part. Gosh, he's so paranoid!". She was still giggling quietly.

Raven nodded in agreement but seemed deep in thought. What if he knows something is going to happen? Will he be okay? Why does he say to go to the basement when we've never been there?

Raven shook those thoughts out of her head immediately. Nothing was going to happen, everything will be okay. She kept trying to reassure herself, but she felt like she was lying to herself. Little did she know that right next to her, Seraphina was thinking like that as well. Those two sisters were very close to their father, biological or not. If something were to happen to him, they wouldn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>Charles was driving home from a very tiring catering event. Then, he noticed things were out of place and unusual. The traffic was heavier than usual and it was no where near rush hour. As well as the extreme and unusual weather. He may be a mortal but he knew something wasn't quite right. Charles was told about the godly world even though he wasn't clear sighted.<p>

It's what people call the sixth sense that attracted a goddess' presence. Many people haven't learnt to use it but they all have one. Charles knew something was coming, something big and most probably dangerous. He quickly decided to text the girls and remind them to go to the basement if anything happened. He hoped they were smart enough to figure out how to open it. As he was pressing the send button, he could feel himself drifting to into a state of unconsciousness.

"Seraphina and Raven, my daughters. Please, stay safe," he whispered before collapsing onto the wheel into a deep, dark and unwelcome sleep.

* * *

><p>After shaking off their worries, they realised that everything was completely silent. Not a quiet hushed silence. It was a deathly silence, like the one you would hear after a funeral, with only the whistle of the wind to accompany was no hum of the engine outside, nor the noisy chatter of the loud and preposterous pedestrians.<p>

Seraphina and Raven, who where still in the ghastly mute house. They were starting to wonder if their father knew anything about recent events, such as the strange weather and natural disasters around the world, mainly in Northern Americans Territories.

Seraphina could feel her locket go ice cold. It felt wrong and that something dark was happening. The locket was found with her as a baby. It was a vibrant, polished gold with intricate fiery designs carved onto it. Seraphina wore it right next to the heart because it made her feel warm and safe. Currently it was tarnished and dirty gold locket with a frigid, empty feeling in her chest. She quickly jerked out of her trance like state when Raven moved into her vision.

But yet again, Seraphinas mind zoomed off to her own little la la land. As Raven glanced towards her sister, she noticed something offsetting and different about her eyes. They were a dull grey-brown. Seraphina was in her little world more than her sister would care to admit but still each time she zoned out, her eyes would never loose her spark. 'What was so different about it this time?' Raven wondered.

"Let me check outside the window." Seraphina says, suspiciously, with a hint of panic in her voice after returning back to the proper state of mind, "Maybe theres an air raid." Raven raises an eyebrow, as if to say 'Really? Are you being serious?', and rolls her eyes at her sisters behaviour. She had her suspicions and theories herself but she wasn't about to voice them out loud to Seraphina, who would surely freak out even more.

Seraphina's eyes widened, "Raven? You should check this out," said Seraphina, her voice quivering a bit. Raven shuffled to the window sill with her hands curled into fists, slightly scared. Anything that could cause Seraphina to loose her cool meant it was bad. It many bad situations, Seraphina had managed to keep her emotions in control and think straight.

"What happened to everyone?" Raven gasped. Every single person they could see were asleep. Many were in strange positions, like they just collapsed.

"Maybe they were too exhausted to make it back home from work," guessed Seraphina. Raven gave her a small half-hearted nod, too lost in thought to reply back a witty comment. Then, she hears something strange, something you would never hear in a silent city, yet alone a city like New York. Ravens ears perked up, trying to figure out what it was. It sounded like footsteps, that made a loud banging noise every time a step was taken. A distinct sound also stood out from all the banging. It sounded like barks and growls, like the noises a dog would make. Then, suddenly, the small noise of a knock could be heard throughout the small house.

Seraphina, who remained oblivious to this sound was still looking out the window, taking in the whole scene of sleeping people. Raven then immediately after hearing the sound, turns on her heel sharply and goes downstairs to the main room and foyer. Raven started observing the room, looking for anything that was out of place, a task which she had perfected over the years. Everything seemed normal, except a glass of water, where the water was rippling along the inside edges of the glass and the fireplace, where the fire was dull and slowly burning out. Ravens eyes narrowed.

Raven called up the stairs, "Seraphina, come down here!". Seraphina's footsteps could soon be heard as she walked down the stairs with heavy foot falls. Seraphina then came up next to Raven, who stood very still with her body slightly tense.

"Wasn't the fireplace still on when we went upstairs?" Raven asked Seraphina, who was still trying to see what the problem was. Seraphina's eyes then immediately flashed to the fireplace, which was easily her favourite part of the house, besides the kitchen and her bed. Raven was right. They had left the fireplace on, after Seraphina won the debate about whether the fire should be on or off, since its a safety hazard, according to Ravens arguments. Seraphina nodded slowly in reply to Ravens question.

Then suddenly, there was loud banging on the front door. No neighbours would bang on the door, since they were all asleep, and their father had a house key. The pair of best friends glanced at each other and gave a knowing nod. They slowly crept towards the door, terrified of what they might see. Seraphina mustered up the courage to have a quick look though the peep hole.

As soon as she caught a glimpse of what was outside the door, she was met with a horrifying sight. It was a massive dog like creature, about the size of a rhino. The mouth is huge, full of drooling, gnashing, razor sharp teeth. The fur is pitch black and ragged, showing patches of burnt pale skin. These features seemed insignificant compared to the eyes. They were glowing a vivid red, filled with what seems like hellfire.

It seemed like a dog from hell. The gruesome creature was accompanied by what seemed like a very tall one eyed thing, which is most probably a cyclops, and a...cheerleader? If they weren't in this situation, Seraphina would have laughed, but all she could do now was let out a silent shriek. Even though no sound was emitted the dog-like creature's head snapped up and began to bark ravenously.

"Raven! The-theres," stuttered Seraphina as she hastily scurried back.

"There's what?" Raven asked irritably. Before she could reply, Raven stalked towards the door and moved Seraphina slightly so she could look out the peep-hole. As Raven saw what Seraphina tried to explain to her before, her eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell is this?!" She hissed quietly, trying not to attract the attention of, what she thought were, the monsters right outside their door. Still, the dog-like creature heard her voice and only started barking and growling louder and more viciously.

Soon the door began to splinter and bend to the point when it was at it's breaking point. The force of a strong pound, knocked Seraphina and Raven over as they were leaning against it. They snapped their head towards each other and without a single word, they knew what to do.

Run.

°Ω•Δ·Ψ·Δ•Ω°

They didn't know where to go, until they remembered something, something very important. The basement. Seraphina, who was first to remember what their father told them every morning, since he had told her since she had been able to take care of herself. Seraphina took Ravens arm and started pulling her into the direction of the basement.

"What-what are you doing? Where are we going-" Raven cut herself off. She remembered. She looked at Seraphina for confirmation, who just nodded hurriedly and again started pulling her towards the basement. Raven didn't stop her from doing so, instead she started pulling Seraphina after her as she started going faster. They made it to the stairs that led down to the door that was the opening for the basement. As the pair bolted down the stairs, more could be seen of the basement door. It was very big and heavy, made if a strong metal, which wouldn't easily bend. But, there was one problem. It was locked. There was no key or lock. There was only a number keypad next to it, which was most likely used to type in a passcode of some sort. There were no traces of any hints or clues, at least to Seraphina. As she was still looking around desperately for a hint, Raven noticed something. In the middle of the door, were faint traces of lines, that spelled 2 words. 'Graecia cadit.'

"Greece falls," translated Raven, tracing the two words carefully with her finger. The worn out carvings were written in Latin. It seems the 4 years of Latin classes have finally paid off.

"Greece falls? What's that supposed to mean? Didn't dad mention something like that?" Seraphina launched a string of questions towards no one in particular.

"It honestly sounds like a waterfall, but I doubt that's what it means. I think it a clue for the password to the vault. Yes, dad told us to remember that Greece falls," Raven answered anyway.

"Greece. Greece. Greek?! Greek mythology! I really like Greek mythology. Although Zeus can be a real douche sometimes," muttered Seraphina, as a small amount thunder and lighting rumbled overhead after her statement. She continued to ramble about Poseidon being a chill surfer dude and something about a 3 headed dog, which only mildly interested Raven.

"Seraphina! We really don't have time for this. We need to figure out what 'Greece falls' means!" exclaimed Raven. Raven could hear the monsters break through the door. "Took them a while," she thought, "Hopefully the monsters will take a while to find us." Raven swiftly scanned the door again to check for extra clues. All she got was that the password had 3 digits, which she found out from the amount of spaces on the passcode pad screen?. Raven searched the four corners of her brain to see if anything seemed to connect with Greece falling. Seraphina was usually better than her at these sort of things, but she was a little bit distracted.

"Oh and did I mention Greece fell in 146 BC?" Raven caught Seraphina saying.

"You are a genius Seraphina!" Raven rushed over to the keypad and punched in the numbers '1-4-6'. The light attached to the keypad flashed a bright green and the door creaked open. The monsters were about to burst down the stairs. Raven grabbed Seraphina by the arm, rougher than she had intended, but that sudden movement snapped her out of her defence mechanism when she was terrified and had no idea what to do. They were straining to push the metal door closed, luckily they managed to secure the door before the monsters slammed into the door.

°Ω•Δ·Ψ·Δ•Ω°

Raven and Seraphina took a moment to catch their breath before examining the room they have never been in before. The walls were made made of solid metal that they implied as a bomb shelter. To the left, a wall was filled with crates of possibly food and water, or something explosive. To the right was some sort of training area. Raven and Seraphina looked questionably at the area before they laid eyes on the back wall, with expressions of 'ohh' on their faces. The back wall was glittered with an assortment of bronze and gold weapons, most were swords, spears, shields and knives, with the exception of some bows, a couple of gun pistols and some weapons they've never seen before. There were also 2 sets of armour that looked like they would fit perfectly.

Seraphina and Raven shared a glance of disbelief. So, this is what their father had been hiding? They couldn't ponder much on the room, since the monsters only a few meters above them would most probably barge in any minute. They both walked to the back wall and looked it over shortly once more. Suddenly, they both heard the loud stomps of foot steps above them. The pairs eyes widened in terror and they quickly chose a weapon that was nearest to them. Seraphina had snatched two bronze hunting knives, with a soft leather grip, and awkwardly tried to stand in a fighting position. Raven chose a bronze dagger that a couple layers of wrapped cloth on the hilt.

She then also decided on a black pistol, with what looked like bronze bullets inside, but stored it in her back jeans pocket. The pair of sisters looked at the armour longingly, but they didn't have enough time to put it on. Nor did they know how to, since there was no one to show them and there was no very useful instruction sheet laying around either.

They both could hear the monsters were right at the vault door charging into the door, growling and hissing. Raven and Seraphina knew they couldn't stay in here forever, that they would have to face them no matter what. Seraphina and Raven held hands and took a deep breath, before charging to the door. They opened door quickly, with a little bit of struggle and the monsters were knocked back by the force of the door.

They stared at the monsters and were shocked of how ugly they were close up. Raven and Seraphina observed the monsters actions as they got up off the floor, evaluating who would be the strongest and hardest to fight against. They glanced at each other from the corners of their eyes and it almost seemed like they were having a mental conversation.

Before they could finish, the hellhound pounced between them, forcing them to split. The force of the hellhound separated their hands and knocked them closer to a monster. Seraphina dodged towards the cyclops while Raven shifted towards the cheerleader. Raven and Seraphina gave each other a sharp nod and turned to face their opponent.

* * *

><p>As Seraphina came face to face with her foe, she could feel the cyclops inwardly smirking like he has won already. So far she felt completely useless in the situation, the weak link. She needed to prove herself, not necssarily to others, but to herself. The cyclops stomped towards Seraphina, roaring as it raised its arms up. She figured it was slow and couldn't change directions easily. At the last moment, Seraphina swiftly dashed to the right as the cyclops smashed its hands down, leaving a hole where Seraphina just was. Shards of concrete flew everywhere, some grazed her skin whilst some left cuts along her body.<p>

She gripped her knives tightly and dived towards the cyclops while it was still recovering from the strike. Seraphina managed to pierce the cyclops' leg, a mere cut compared to the damage the cyclops could do. It let out a small agitated grunt and shook it off. The cyclops brought its fists down again narrowly missing Seraphina, as she was shocked at her battle instinct. Each time the cyclops tried to hit Seraphina, she quickly dodged and punctured or cut the cyclops. Splinters and debris had given her small cuts, but nothing too serious.

Soon the cyclops was covered in many gashes that bled out golden blood. Her clothes were splattered with crimson red blood and this golden blood, ichor, she thinks it's called. It looked like the world of Greek mythology was coming to life. Personally she found it a bit too realistic. Wasn't she meant to have superpowers or something?

The cyclops hollowed in frustration, putting an excessive amount of effort into this one swipe. Seraphina evading the steel fist once again, but found herself on what used to be a stair. The cyclops' fist slammed into her arm, snapping it instantly. Seraphina could feel her arm shattering at contact and let out a blood curling scream. She could fell the satisfaction rolling off the one eyed monster. No. She would let it win. Seraphina's face contorted as she got up a face the monster one again. Seraphina dodge and slashed with more determination than before.

°Ω•Δ·Ψ·Δ•Ω°

Raven started towards the cheerleader, who was hissing and barring her fangs and claws angrily. 'Damn, they have fangs too?! What is she, a Vampire?!' thought cheerleaders image kept flickering. She was a cheerleader and then a vampire with flaming hair and a pair of random choice legs. One was bronze and metal, while the other looked kind of like a donkey or goat or something. The cheerleader bolted towards Raven, who was surprised at her speed but still reacted quickly. There was a first time for everything, but fighting a monster is normally not one of them.

Raven dove at cheerleader thing with her dagger, trying to harm it, since it was definitely not here to talk over coffee and tea. The cheerleader swung at her with her claws, which were sharp and could probably chop off her head with one swipe. Raven stayed away from her fangs as well, just to be safe and because of supernatural logic. The cheerleader claws swiped at Ravens arms and cheek when Raven strikes or gets too close. From the corner of her eye, she could see Seraphina swiftly escaping the cyclops' attacks. But what also caught her attention, was the dog from hell watching the two fights go down. It was between Seraphina and Raven, just sitting there, like deciding which fight would be easier.

Then suddenly, the cheerleader clawed at Raven's arm, making a deep gash. Raven dropped her dagger in pain, which the cheerleader then proceed to kick away, and winced, trying not to cry out and burst into tears. She started backing away from the cheerleader, her feelings turning from determined to panicked and desperate. Raven started twisting her rings on her fingers, something her father always told her not to do for no exact reason.

Suddenly, the rings shifted into something bigger and heavier. Raven looked down and in her hands now lay two twin swords, made of what seemed like black iron. The skulls from her rings were at the hilt of the sword and there was something written on the handle, which Raven didn't have enough time to read, since the cheerleader started swiping at Raven with more confidence. Raven then turned her full attention once again to the vicious cheerleader and continued battling with her new swords, but with less strength and more confusion.

°Ω•Δ·Ψ·Δ•Ω°

Meanwhile, Seraphina was beginning to tire out as the adrenaline left her, as one can only do so much dodging. The cyclops wasn't stupid, it was just...slow. It was smart enough to know that the girl preferred to move to the right. Building up its strength, the cyclops aimed to the right and released all it's pent up effort. Seraphina was no match the attack this time and was swiped straight towards the side. Seraphina hurled through the air before her back slammed into the wall. She let out a cry of pain as she crumpled to the ground.

"SERAPHINA!" Yelled Raven as she saw the entire thing go down.

"Eh, that's gotta hurt." Raven heard a voice note but she barely heard it, the scene replaying in her head.

In that moment of distraction the hellhound pounced onto Raven's leg, twisting her ankle into an awkward and irregularposition and Raven cringed in pain. The cyclops was about to smash Seraphina and Raven was desperate. The gun she had threw away earlier, was near her head, she hated the feeling of it in her hands but it may be her only chance. Raven snatched the gun up and stabbed one of her iron swords into the head of the dog beasts eye and it disappeared into a shower of golden dust which stuck to Ravens hair and clothes.

On a normal day, she would have stood there in shock, but this wasn't a normal day. Raven hastily got up and roughly aimed for the cyclops' chest. Raven pulled the trigger, praying it wouldn't hit Seraphina, the force of the bullet pushing her back slightly. Just like the dog like creature from hell, the cyclops disappeared in a misty cloud of golden dust. Raven sighed heavily in relief forgetting about the cheerleader as it crept up behind her.

"Seraph-" Raven was cut off by the burst of pain in her back, her shirt ripping in the process. She screamed and she could feel the warm blood trickling down her back. The cheerleader left a deep gash down her back, hissing and cackling in delight as Raven fell to the ground in exhaustion and pain.

"I finally get to feast on fresh demigod meat," hissed the cheerleader, revealing her fangs. "Although I think you will be easier to eat...dead." The cheerleader/vampire started to swoop down on Raven, aiming her sharp claws to Ravens chest. Then suddenly, it wasn't Raven in front of her anymore. Seraphina flashed in front of Raven in shower of flames protectively and took the blow, that was meant for Raven, to her collarbone, since Seraphina is significantly shorter than Raven. Seraphinas body collapsed next to Ravens with a cry of pain erupting from Seraphina. Raven winced as Seraphinas body fell on the floor with a thud. 'What the hell just happened? Wait, no, HOW did that happen?' Wondered Raven.

The cheerleader looked at Seraphina with a wicked expression on her face and shrugged, turning back to Raven. Ravens expression turned from pained to furious. Seraphina was hurt. Ravens body started filling with adrenaline once again and she got off her knees onto her feet. Raven swung her swords viciously at the cheerleader, her vision tinted red. She narrowly missed the cheerleaders flickering image a few times, only managing to make a few cuts on her pale skin. But when Raven struck one last time with her last bit of energy, she swiped her sword through the cheerleaders chest, like it was made of water. The cheerleader erupted into teeny tiny pieces of golden dust that scattered around the floor messily.

Raven fell to the ground as her knees gave out beneath her in exhaustion. The two girls were quickly losing consciousness and laid there breathing heavily. There were cuts and gashes on their bodies and probably forming bruises. The dark blanket of unconsciousness swept over them and they were out like the wind.

* * *

><p>Little did they know, that two twin demigods were watching the fight from afar. They were arguing.<p>

"Should we tell them?" Said one twin.

"Nah," said the other in reply.

"Yeah but that's mean and they're like, half dead" he argued back.

"But it's more fun that way" replied the other matter of factually. The other demigod raised a brow.

"Fine but can we mess with them a little?" Making a pinching gesture with his fingers.

"I like the way you think...sometimes," they other replied mischievously.

The two demigods silently crept up on the unconscious girls and patched them up a little. They poured a few drops of nectar onto their bad wounds and cleaned the up a bit. This was probably the nicest things they have done all year, but the next few things not so much. They placed a piece of ambrosia on each of their eyes and stuck a note on the raven haired girl's forehead with a small message;

That was some nice fighting for a couple of girls. Maybe next time try remembering how many monsters there are. Good luck but I think you are quite jeopardy friendly. We are the people you should trust the least but trust us, eat the goldstuff.

With love, the twins.

As the demigod finished the note he said, "Should we steal their phones?"

"Well those girls seem pretty feisty and strong-willed, but I'll take my chances," replied the other nonchalantly.

"You sure? I think they will decapitate you when they get to camp."

"The auburn haired one seems a bit more passive, I'm only going to take hers. ," the demigod confirmed, as he slid her phone into his pocket. He then proceeded to scribble something else on to the note.

P.S-Nice Phone ; P

The twins snickered as they sauntered off to join the the others.

°Ω•Δ·Ψ·Δ•Ω°


End file.
